A terrorist in Springfield?
by Adely75
Summary: There is a bomb explosion in a naval base. All the evidence point at Springfield. Team Gibbs must find out who is the terrorist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm proud to do the first NCIS and The Simpsons crossover, but I didn't do it all by myself, I was helped by my sister (casketttiva128). I do not own NCIS or The Simpsons. Okay anyway…**

**ENJOY!**

Homer drove back home from work. When he got near Flanders house McGee stopped him. "Sorry sir, but I can't let you go any closer." "What, why?" "Because we are questioning a suspect of terrorist act against US." "But I live in the next house." Then Gibbs came and said "Let him go." Homer went inside and then and asked Marge "What is that?" "Those NCIS agents came about 20 minutes ago." "Why are they here and what terrorist attack are they talking about?" "They said that Flanders planted a bomb somewhere that killed five people." "Are you serious? I did not think that Flanders is a terrorist." "Me neither." Homer opened his mouth to say something, but they heard knocking. Marge went to the door and opened the door. "Hi, I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo, and this is agent Ziva David from NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service). We are here to talk you about your neighbour. May we come in?" "Yes, of course," Marge stepped back and let the agents come in. They sat at the kitchen table. "You said earlier that Flanders planted a bomb somewhere that killed five people." "Yeah, we think so. How well do you know Flanders?" asked Tony. "Yes." "Does he have acting a bit strange?" asked Ziva. "No, not that I think of." "Have you seen any strange people or cars in the neighbourhood?" asked Tony. "No."

And then Bart walked in. _Wow…_was Bart's first thought when he saw an exotic woman sitting in the kitchen. With tanned skin and dark and curly hair and eyes almost the same colour, she was a beauty. "Hot…." Bart mumbled to himself. Marge spotted Bart. "Ah Bart. These are agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Agents this is my son Bart Simpson." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you kid," said Tony, "So Bart, have you seen any strangers in the neighbourhood." "No I haven't." Bart answers. "Have you seen Flanders kids? They should been in home by now." Marge asked.

**Meanwhile at Flanders' house **

"Um... Boss I found some hooligans from backyard." Says McGee. "Ok, bring them in. Have you found anything useful too?" "No, boss. But we are still looking." "Keep looking. We cannot let this monster get away with murders of five naval officers." Then McGee went back to the house, five minutes later McGee shouted for Gibbs. "What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Look what I found." McGee said rising up wires and detonator. "I think we have enough evidence to at least keep him under arrest. What do you think, boss?" McGee said bagging the evidence. "I think good work Elf lord. But keep searching." "Yes, boss." And with that McGee went back searching.

**Back at Simpson's house**

"… Okay, I think that's all. If you remember anything what might help us, then call." Says Ziva and Bart says "I will." Ziva smiled awkwardly and uncomfortable. And then they went to the Flanders house. "Let's go." "Where?" "To theTheSpringfield Police Department!"

**Okay this was Chapter 1 of all 13, it's going to be FUNNY and Tiva.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget that I don't own NCIS or The Simpsons or anything else don't sue us. U4 in this story is ****washing powder. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 2. ****Interrogation**

After they arrived at the Springfield Police Department, Tony felt like throwing up, because Ziva drove there but they were alive. Tony made a mental note never ever let Ziva drive. They walked through the front door. They saw a sofa, coffee table and Clancy Wiggum. They knew his name because he had a name tag and they had looked into his name in D.C and found out that he once shot a man. "Hi, we're from NCIS. Where are the rest of our team?" tony questioned. "AH NCIS, yes this way, please." Wiggum said shoving the way. They were led into anInterrogation room and the observation room. The Interrogation room was like the one they have in NCIS. Just grey walls and a table with three chairs. There they would be interrogating Ned Flanders. The observation room was a room what only two way mirror and a chair. The room itself was just white walls and grey floor.

**In the lobby **

Gibbs, McGee and Flanders walked in the station. They were welcomed by two officers. Who took Ned with them to the interrogation room. Gibbs and McGee walked into observation room to find Ziva and Tony softly talking to each other. "Hey Boss, McGoo." Said Tony, Ziva just mumbled a hi. "Hi to you to Tony." McGee said cheerfully. "Good morning." Gibbs grumbled. "So Gibbs who will be interrogating Ned Flanders?" tony asked "Me and…" Boss told them but then become thinking. "And Ziva." "Me?" "Yes you." "Ok"

**10 minutes later**

"Ned Flanders is that correct?" questioned Gibbs. "Yes, my name is Ned Flanders." Ned calmly stated. "Where were you Tuesday at 14.00-17.00?" asked Ziva with a dangerous glare, which could rival Gibbs's.

"I was at home with my kids and at 15.30 I went to the port to my car to wash my clothes." Flanders told them.

"Is this your car?" Gibbs asked, bulling up a picture of Flanders car.

"Yes, it is"

"Do you know what happened to your car?" Ziva asked.

"It exploded that day." "We found traces on C4 in your car more specifically in your 'washing machine' what to think of that?" Asked Ziva.

"You meant U4, right?"

"UFOur?!"

"Yes, U4."

"What is that?!"

"My washing powder. I bought it from U4s."

"UFOs?! WTF does that mean?!"

"Yes UFOs."

"No in your car we found **C4**! You bought C4!"

Flanders stood up from his chair and yelled "I BOUGHT **U** **FOUR**!"

Ziva shouted "No you bought C4, we have you evidence that you had it in your house and car! And sit down!"

"No I haven't bought U4, I bought C4!" Ned cried.

"HA you said you bought C4!" Ziva said "No I meant U…" Flanders was cut off because he fell of his chair hit his head and lost consciousness.

"Ziva what have you done now? Check his pulse, Tony, call some of doctor!" Gibbs commanded. Tony called Dr. Hibbert.

**10 minutes later**

Hibbert walks in, looks at Flanders and says "Yes... I see your problem."

"What should we do?" asks Ziva.

"I think you should drown him."

"What? No we DON'T want to kill him."

"Then… I think you should shoot him. Or if that does not work then… use fire!"

"WE DO NOT WANT TO KILL HIM." "Well there is a way to wake him up." "What is it?" "You should … poison him." "Hell NO. Are you high on meth?" "No coca." "Are you high on cocaine? Or are you just stupid?" "I am not high on cocaine, I am high on Coca-Cola." "WTF?! How the hell is that possible?!" "It's not! Heh-he-hee! Just kidding, I'm still high on meth!" "Oeh, WHAT, THE, F*CK?!" Gibbs walked in and said "If you can't help him go away." The Dr. walked away and Ziva frowned. "Did that guy just said he was high on meth?" "I guess so, but nobody knows." "Uh, let's just … call another doctor."

**Another 10 minutes later**

Finally that Nick Riviera came. Who said "Ha everybody, a doctor Nick Raviea. Woos sick naw." And Ziva said "Okay, let's just send him away." Tony: "Is EVERYONE in here high of meth?" Then a 10 year old girl says "Nope. " She walked to Flanders and said "I can cure him in… 4 minutes. By the way, I'm Emily" Tony whispered to Ziva "I don't believe her." Emily took something out of her bag and put something in Flanders' mouth. "What's that 'Emily'? I HOPE it is not poison." Ziva said facing Emily. "It's not." And Flanders woke up. Ziva was impressed. " WOW, how did you do that?" Emily smiled "My own secret."

**End of Chapter 2. How have you liked this story? Review! **


End file.
